<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deafened Prayers by fearlesswindy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283757">Deafened Prayers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlesswindy/pseuds/fearlesswindy'>fearlesswindy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Claude, Breeding, Byleth/Seteth/Claude if you squint, Church Sex, F/M, Fertility Issues, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pregnancy, Setleth, Worship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlesswindy/pseuds/fearlesswindy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"There will be more opportunities" They say to each other after every month with no success.</p><p>Seteth loves his wife Byleth and wishes more than anything to give her what she desires. And while Fodlan has moved past the point for a need of the Church, he finds himself praying still to the Goddess for her aid.</p><p>And so Seteth prays to a long departed Goddess and then later, when she is amenable, he prays with his mouth, his hands, and every inch of himself to her divine body.</p><p>And if She is amenable, She will bless them with a child. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Seteth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deafened Prayers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy New Year! This fic was written for peenix as part of a kinkmeme new years exchange. Setleth was my original ship before I got into fandom so I was very happy to write something for them!</p><p>Story takes place over the course of four months at the Officer's Academy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Claude would be proud,” he murmurs to her amidst the cacophony of students feasting in the dining hall. </p><p>“Mm, eight years and counting,” she says. Had he not known her this long, and fought through mountains of demons by her side, he would think she is disappointed. But learning to read the subtle ways her face betrays her old moniker, the Ashen Demon, had been part of the joy of falling in love with her. The way her eyebrows dip when deep in thought, or how she bites the left side of her cheek when annoyed, or, like now, how her cheek bones lift ever so slightly in a show of pride.</p><p>Very rarely does Garreg Mach’s most treasured Professor (and short lived leader of Fodlan) ever show her radiant smile. Claude swears profusely she had smiled for the first time when the Golden Deer won the then named Mock Battle of Eagle and Lion, although Seteth has his doubts. However, when she smiled upon them all after Nemesis’s defeat he knew he could never be apart from her. So when she had shown the same splendid smile to him at the Goddess Tower after the war had finally, truly ended, a millennia’s worth of worry and fear lifted from his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>Together, they were home. </p><p> </p><p>He scans the cheerful room of students and staff alike, noting again, for a fourth time, where this year's particular troublemakers were, thankful they are still in view and, for the time being, not emulating any disrespectful behavior. Already couples are forming, as they tend to do this time every year. He smiles and squeezes Byleth’s arm gently as he leans in closer to whisper, careful to maintain a respectful display.</p><p>“I am not referring to your class’s victory at the Inter-House Mock Battle,” he says, nodding his head towards of the four house leaders dining together, and, beyond them members of the Ashen Wolves mixed in the with upper class nobles of the Black Eagles and merchant children of the Golden Deer and Blue Lions. She follows his nod, careful eyes studying the students crossing the self perceived boundaries, beginnings of their slow discovery such boundaries existing only if you let them. After a moment of watching the merriment, she turns to him, eyes pleading. </p><p>“The next time the King of Almyra visits, please refrain from informing him how his impromptu ‘Grand’ feast from fifteen years ago is somehow the more anticipated event than my painstakingly crafted mock battle.” She is pouting–-typically not a quality in partners he preferred, but as with most things she somehow made it endearing. </p><p>“Oh? Would he perhaps not be so proud of the--how did he put it? ‘<em>b</em><em>reaking of barriers</em>’ occurring tonight?” He hid the double entendre in his voice well, but knew his wife would be able to pick up on it.</p><p>Byleth tilted her head at him, a sign of exhaustion. “No, Claude’s pride would manage to top itself. He can already be so insufferable at times.” Seteth chuckled. It was no secret many of the students see the Grand Feast as an opportunity for first love to blossom. In fact, the event happened to be the cause of many marriages and children throughout the last decade since the war’s end--a little thing Claude loved to brag about with every rare visit. The rumors amongst the student body were if a couple could manage to stay together up until and though the evening of the Ball they were destined for a lifetime of happiness.</p><p>It was Manuela who had started the betting pool amongst the staff in regards to which couples would break up in the interim. And it was by the grace of head Dean Seteth (with consistent standings throughout the decade) that it had become a secret staff tradition.</p><p> </p><p>“Oliver and Teresa. Calling it,” Byleth says to him an hour later into the night. Seteth looks up from his tea to watch the Ashen Wolf archer and Blue Lion mage whispering to each other from a corner of the gardens too many (<em>far too many</em>) students thought imperceivable to the staff. “She’s more keen on Christine than she’s currently willing to admit,” Byleth supplemented. "I doubt she'll last long with him."</p><p>“Hrm. I think Oliver and Teresa make for a fine couple. You’re on.” He returned to his tea. </p><p>“Her and Christine often train together,” she says, voice leading. </p><p>“So I’ve heard,” he responds unconvinced.</p><p>“I’m trying to help you, darling.”</p><p>“<em>You’re </em> trying to make me lose. Let the record stand, I need no help when it comes to matters of the heart.” His darling wife squints at him and twists her jaw slightly as she changes strategy. He smiles crookedly at how easily he can see through her now.</p><p>“Flayn would strongly disagree,” she says nonchalantly, sipping her tea. A low blow for certain, but also the lowest hanging fruit. He senses the teasing manner in her voice, and deflects with ease.</p><p>“And you, my dear? Do you find my dealings of the heart to be lacking?”</p><p>“Debatable,” she deadpans. Seteth hums disapprovingly and sets down his cup, turning the handle away from him in a sign of concluded tea. It is clear he has unfinished business to be done elsewhere.</p><p>“Then shall we debate?” He says coyly, lifting an eyebrow. “Although the night has grown late, we may need to take such discourse somewhere private to avoid waking the students.”</p><p>“Discourse? Seteth, you know I’ve never been much for words.”</p><p>“A battle then.” He leans in towards her.</p><p>“A duel?” she says close enough to his face he can feel the heat from her voice. </p><p>“Mm,” is all he manages, the proximity of her allure enchanting all other functions to momentarily cease. A near decade of marriage, and she has yet to fail in mesmerizing him; the impossibleness of her existence—albeit dubious—he swore to never once take for granted. Her dedication, the love she has for others, the care she puts into every task presented to her, the ferocity she fights with—fought with to provide Fodlan with the peace it has today (and he is not so completely void of vanity to admit, yes, her beauty too) all folds into his desire to stand by her side, hand in hand, for the next millennia to come. He just hopes, wishes, <em> prays </em> every night he can give her what she desires.</p><p>“Professor Byleth and Dean Seteth. Calling it,” she teases, quickly looking down to his lips.</p><p>“You’re on,” he says, but is cut off as she closes the space between them, kissing him. </p><hr/><p>She did of course lose both bets (Seteth never took one he wasn’t sure of) but he wouldn’t dare gloat about it. Not when he just placed a plate of the most delectable fish fillet in front of his wife with no reaction whatsoever. </p><p>He sighs, hating that this has become a monthly tradition of theirs.</p><p>Normally any fish dish would delight her—it of course, had been one of the early things he had noticed about her; the vapid Professor who only animated when sharing a good meal with others in the dining hall; the way his own heart accelerated when she’d asked him to dine the first time–-he shakes his head, ridding himself of the past memories, however pleasant they are, in favor for the present situation, however <em>un</em>pleasant it is. </p><p>He places his hand over her wrist. Without looking up she gently twists hers around to thread her fingers around him, giving a single squeeze–-the only acknowledgement they’ll have of yet another failure-–no, not failure, just...another opportunity to be had. With that out of the way, they dine. </p><hr/><p>It had started three years ago when Marianne arrived to the Fodlan’s Circle of Advisors biyearly meeting very visibly pregnant and beaming with joy. Seeing how far her journey of self love had taken her, from the depressed mousey girl, to the serene battle mage, and now all the way to the council’s best orator, negotiator, motivator and soon to be mother had been nothing short of extraordinary. </p><p>To say seeing Marianne this way had deeply moved Byleth would have been an understatement. She had absolutely embarrassed the poor woman with tears of happiness for her old student and dear friend and the course of the meetings ran a day longer due to his wife's rare outburst of emotions (and the fact Claude had demanded a celebration feast be had in her child’s honor).</p><p>Not soon after that had Flayn developed a relentless interest in dropping ‘casual’ suggestions of expanding their family. However, both he and Byleth felt it was too soon in their relationship, with too much to do; a church doctrine to dismantle respectfully, cultures to mediate, lords to appease, schools to be set up...the list went on. They will have a long life together, surely there’d be time later to think on such things.</p><p> </p><p>The following Circle of Advisor’s meeting Marianne had brought along her new baby boy. Byleth was smitten, and all items on the agenda had been passed over willingly to Ashe while she kept the Edmund child entertained. </p><p>Ferdinand had managed to convince Bernadetta to join him for the spring time meeting of minds, and their two children accompanied them. Seteth, overjoyed to be reunited with the introverted Bernadetta, spent his afternoon reading to the Aegir children from his old book of fables, delighting to hear them ask for the turtle story again and again.</p><p> </p><p>To say the couple had pounced each other as soon as they met later that evening...well, Seteth tries his best to avoid thinking fondly of it lest he be needing to shift uncomfortably in his seat or quickly excuse himself to pull his wife from lecture.</p><hr/><p>A year later, Flayn stopped making remarks on the size of their family. </p><p>By two, most of Byleth’s first students were well established with families of their own. She delighted seeing her students so very happy, but Seteth knew the bitterness she carried with her to the training grounds. Together (and with a surprising amount of correspondence with Claude) they made the decision for her to step down as leader to focus on the things that brought her joy, mainly teaching and mentoring. </p><p> </p><p>When he noticed she was frequenting her mother’s grave more he finally broke down and set aside time to travel to see <em> her.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Rhea–-Serios-–had sought forgiveness in the form of solitude and while Seteth respected her wishes he firmly feels...conflicted in her, and subsequently their, involvement with humanity. There was once a time he’d heed her every word, but that had been before he learnt of her experiments and of the things she kept secret in Abyss from a time before he and Flyan arrived. </p><p>But Seteth was a master of compartmentalizing, so while he longed to vent his frustrations to Rhea, he had trekked to her small home at the Red Canyon with a singular purpose.</p><p>She had created Sitri’s body, one that was capable of bearing a child. Surely she’d have some insight into Byleth’s as well. Maybe even his own in regards to their compatibility. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘All is well with her, Cichol. I assure you she is the perfect vessel.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He had not been aware he had raised his voice at her until Catherine kindly escorted him out. </p><hr/><p>“I think I’ll be spending some time in the gardens today, would you be willing to cover a tutoring session with Elijah later? We’ve been working on his leadership abilities,” she says to him while inspecting the latest fish fillet he’d procured for her.</p><p>“Of course, darling. I’ll be...late returning to our quarters tonight. Please do not stay up for me. There has been a recent development for expanding the school. Ferdinand finally finished the proposal and I must review some things before--”</p><p>“It’s fine Seteth. I understand.” After a moment's pause she adds quietly, parroting her own words she spoke to him the many, many moons ago, “We will have more opportunities.”</p><p>Over the years they had each discovered and developed their own coping mechanisms. Byleth gardens, adding a new flower or succulent after each time. The blooms, now three years in development, have grown so impressive that they have even started to garner visitors. </p><p> </p><p>Seteth prays.</p><p> </p><p>He knows it is futile, but old habits truly die hard. The Goddess does not hear their prayers, She does not reside in the heavens, but nor is She dead. She rests inside his wife’s chest and-–oh, does he try not to think too hard about that.</p><p>But he will not tarnish the hard work Byelth and Claude put into separating the Officer's Academy from the Church. And so he prays with meaningless words inside an empty cathedral late at night to a long departed Goddess and then later, when she is amenable, he prays with his mouth, his hands, and every inch of himself to her divine body.</p><p> </p><p>And if She is amenable, She will bless them with a child. </p><hr/><p>“Seteth?” His name echoes off her lips, bouncing off the walls of the vacuous place of worship to his ears. He sits in a pew close to the front (opting to maintain a distance from the pulpit he once preached from) with eyes closed in meditation and lips moving breathily to match the prayer he sends. </p><p>He dare not break his prayer, not even for her as ironic as it may be. </p><p>“Are you...praying?” A hint of confusion touches her tone and he can understand why. There hadn’t yet a reason to pray this month. “Darling, it’s frigid in here,” she says, undertones accusing him of...something. He refocuses on his prayer despite her nearness. </p><p>“Your birthday is tomorrow. Flayn is due to arrive in hours. You’ll need some form of sleep for the day's events.” Nevermind why <em> she </em> was awake or that <em> she </em>also needed sleep, but he had learned long ago the futility of trying to force her to take her own advice. </p><p>So he does what any reasonable person would do: He mutters his prayers louder. </p><p> </p><p>They were both stubborn like that.</p><p> </p><p>Not that either of them would admit it.</p><p> </p><p>“--may it be by your will, Goddess. Bless all those who walk the ground beneath your home in the heavens who struggle to have children. I beseech you, remember them for their good and with Your mercy--”</p><p>“Really, Seteth,” she says unamused, sitting beside him to drape an arm across his shoulders. She’d never been fond of the Church teachings, and he could feel her eyes being rolled at him. He prays louder.</p><p>“--they shall have sons and daughters, and grant them enduring offspring to walk the lands You once graced.” He figures she would have walked away and waited for him outside the cathedral by now, but instead surprises him by leaning in close. A game of stubbornness it seemed. </p><p>“<em>Seteth</em>,” she says, pitched low and slow, hot breath against his neck. He shudders, but continues on.</p><p>“They lift their eyes upon you in Your restful home in the heavens, they pour forth--”</p><p>“<em>Cichol</em>,” she whispers, running her fingers through his hair, tucking a portion behind his long ear. “I’m right <em> here, </em>” she says, pressing a deep kiss into his jawline. </p><p>His concentration breaks naught for a moment. He can and has resisted her advances-–a little game of theirs they play from time to time (<em>What was it that Claude had called it? Something terribly crude...</em><em>sex chicken? </em>) and this time will prove to be no different. The prayer is near its completion, he could do this and then he would whisk her back to their chambers and have his way with her. </p><p>“–-their hearts before You as water. I implore you, as the Master of all life created in Fodl–<em>ah--” </em> A needy hand suddenly dips towards his crotch, interrupting him. With Byleth continuously nursing kisses on his neck he is shamefully partially aroused.</p><p>“Tsk, you <em> pious </em> man. Cease these prayers at once.” He spares a quick glare her way and instantly regrets it. The moonlight pouring in from the stained glass gravitates towards her it seems, the universe begging him as well to cease his prayer and heed her attention.</p><p>“–Fodlan," he corrects. "Strengthen them and give–” he continues weakly, attempting to ignore his wife as she gets up to straddle his lap. Villainously his hands twitch towards her breasts, desiring to break their clasped hold in prayer, but Seteth is strong. He could outlast her charms, he could–-</p><p>She presses a kiss to his lips. One he cannot resist kissing back. Her tongue not-so-shyly presses against his mouth and his eagerly reaches out to meet, capturing the breath between them, locking them together in a hold. The cold of the Ethereal Moon seems all forgotten with her pressing into his lap, subtle hands twisting around his body in an attempt to break his prayer position. She hisses lightly at her failure to do so, pulling back away from their kiss to bite his lip. He moans, his cock hardening inside his breeches.</p><p>“She is not in the heavens, you foolish old man. You know this.” She traces the lines of his jacket, deftly unbuttoning it as she goes. The softest of gasps leaves him once her warm (<em>too warm) </em> hands touch his bare chest, and, just barely does the corner of Byleth’s lip turn upward. “Her and I are one,” she kisses him teasingly. </p><p>He’s breathing too heavily, and can barely remember how the prayer finishes now. Her presence...it’s always been all consuming to him. At first it had been fraught with fear and distrust, which morphed into anxiety, then worry for her safety, and now it was filled with love. Hardly an easy thing to avoid when she’s grinding on top of him. </p><p> </p><p>He supposes he should cut himself some slack. She did deserve to win outside the battlefield from time to time.</p><p> </p><p>“Byleth,” he moans into her mouth, his hands finally breaking what little willpower Seteth still had to cup her breasts. </p><p>“Mm,” she throws her head back to give him more space to play. “If you wish to pray, then pray to <em> me.” </em>She grinds into him and his body reciprocates without his permission.</p><p>“<em>Byleth!</em>” He says astonishedly, her name echoing around them. Yes, the Church of Serios had dissolved once the truth of their nature had spread across the lands, but a blasphemy still...it just didn’t sit with him well.</p><p>She however, looks at him with great amusement.</p><p>“You dare take my name in vain?” she teases. Her hips hadn’t relented on his growing cock and he huffs at her, torn between pleasing his wife and ceasing the outright offensive act they were already entwined in. She takes his silence as a challenge to continue. “Come now,” she says, guiding his hands to her ass. “Let <em>me</em> hear your prayer.”</p><p><em> No, I couldn't, not here...but then </em> <em>again</em>...Seteth looks at his wife, bathed in beautiful moonlight, grinding on him with soft moans as he clutches her ass...<em>she does make a compelling argument. </em></p><p>He starts a new prayer.</p><p>“By–” <em> Ah, no, ‘Goddess?’  </em></p><p>No, the Church of Serios is dead. </p><p>All that is, is her. </p><p>All that matters, is her. </p><p>“Byleth,” he settles on, putting forth all the desire that resides in him into her name. “Please let my prayer reach your ears,” he says, leaning into her to kiss the lobe of her ear and then her neck. “Hear my deep desire to fulfill my duties to my wife.” He suckles at her neck, surprised when she doesn't pull away. Normally they would never leave such marks of passion on each other, they each have a formal appearance to maintain after all, but so long as she makes no complaints he will continue his prayer upon her body. </p><p>Reaching around he begins the tedious process of undoing her bodice. Although, with the familiarity he has with it, he is certain he could rid her of it even while unconscious. </p><p>“Bless her body,” he continues, enjoying her tiny gasp as the cold air surrounds her newly bare chest. “To receive my seed in earnest, and bless mine, oh beloved Byleth, to–” he pauses to take her nipple into his mouth. Her normally quiet moans, echo upward, bouncing off the vaulted ceilings, surrounding him with her noises to a point Seteth thinks he must have ascended. He finishes with her nipple gently gliding between his teeth, “–provide her and fill her with all that I am and have.”</p><p>“<em>Seteth</em>,” she says with great urgency. He breaks off from her breast, a brief flash of worry pulsing through him, but when he meets her soft green eyes he <em> knows. </em></p><p>“Mm?” he says toyingly, relishing in the fact his name was still echoing across the chapel. </p><p>“<em>Now,</em>” she says with a voice he’s heard command a full army into impossible situations with full confidence of victory. Already she is peeling off his lap to rid herself of clothing. He chuckles to himself. <em> That was quick. </em> Although he supposes they’ve never done anything quite like <em> this </em> before, let alone in <em> here</em>. But perhaps, with what they wish for, it was the most proper place? <em> Goddess, what am I thinking. </em>Clearly, even he was more eager than usual. </p><p>“Is it more proper for one to pray on their knees?” he alludes. Oh the noises he would be able to enwreathe himself with. To pray to her, upon her wet warmth with his mouth.</p><p>But she surprises him when she shakes her head. He loves to taste her on his lips, but the immediacy in which she was practically vibrating with was going straight to his cock. </p><p>“<em>Now,” </em> she hisses.</p><p>“Very well.” From his seated position he lifts his hips, undoing his breeches to push them downwards enough to release himself to the sting of cold air. </p><p>He isn’t cold for very long. Byleth’s plush warmth envelopes him as she returns to his lap, straddling his hips, the two groaning in unison as she quickly reaches his full length. </p><p>“Shall I continue?” he says into her neck, while his large hands press into her slender, muscular back, supporting her in her furious efforts against his cock. The speed at which she chases her climax was nearing a recklessness he has not seen before–-well, maybe on the battlefield, sure, but definitely not in the bedroom. <em> Except, </em> he muses while enjoying the pulsating warmth of her around his cock, <em> this isn’t exactly the bedroom now is it? </em></p><p>Byleth’s breathing hitches, her mind focused on the task at hand. “Ngh!...<em>ah</em>...Yesss! <em> Ah,  </em>hear–let me–ngh!...hear you, Seteth.” He chuckles deep and throaty, a remnant of something ancient working its way to the surface. If she wants to do all the physical work, then he would provide her with all the worship she needed.</p><p>He keeps his voice to a whisper, this prayer is for her and her alone. “Beloved Byleth, guide me in all the–<em>ah</em>–ways to fill you will my child,” he manages to meter out between pants. “Render us–-<em>oh, Byleth-</em>–render us–-<em>ngh-</em>–fruitful-–” he stops, noticing she’d gone quiet, but no less determined with her hips. She is close–-<em>Goddess that was quick</em>, although he shouldn’t be complaining. He massages his hands into her breasts, knowing it would send her over, and did not deny himself the beautiful image of them full and firm with milk. She will be so beautiful with his child. Divinity itself. </p><p>A short stutter of breath and a gasp and she collapses forward on him, her warmth pouring over his tightening balls as she surges around him. Weakly she continues to grind against him, but all sense of rhythm gone. He helps her, a firm hand on the small of her back to rock into him as he begins to chase his own release.</p><p>“More,” she says breathily, still riding the waves of pleasure. “Please, more, I need more.” He grunts in acknowledgement, planting his feet firmly on the ground to lift himself into her. Using his back to support himself against the pew he moves on hand to her clit, letting her rub against his thumb as he slowly circles. </p><p>“<em>AhH!” </em> she shouts, voice echoing throughout the chamber. Immediately her eyes go wide from the sound, evidently embarrassed. <em> More, </em> he thinks. <em> More and She might hear our pleas. </em> Using the hand on her back he presses her against his thumb, not allowing her the space for repreval as he continues to thrust into her from below. His back and shoulders will ache tomorrow. He cares not. He must hear her cries of pleasure–-pleasure that she seeks from him-–fill this devoid place.</p><p>“Mmrph,” she whimpers, “More–<em>ah</em>–s-s-say more. I need–<em>ah</em>–<em>Seteth! </em>” He growls in approval of his name on her lips, hearing it now echo around him, cultivating a sickening primal urgency to please her, to bend to her every whim.</p><p>“Powerful Mother,” he says, voice booming as if he were addressing a whole clergy. Her moans had not dropped from his ears. “I call upon You confidently and seek Your aid. You who wields the power of creation, You from which all begets, I call forth immediately. Grant us-s-s–” he stutters as he can no longer hold himself back. Byleth senses his nearness, creating a never ending loop of pleasure between them as she reaches climax again; her walls instinctually clenching around him sending him over the edge. His teeth grind out the last words, “–a child,” as his hips slam back down into the pew, carrying her atop him. He flings himself over her, convulsing, and clutching her body as if she would ascend to her heavenly throne without him. </p><p>He rides out wave after wave of ecstasy, his seed spilling into her warmth, for what seems like an eternity. Only as his pants slow does he realize Byleth had gone stiff. Drunkenly, he lifts himself to face her, hand grasping at her cheek to ensure she’s okay.</p><p> </p><p>He gasps.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes were glowing.</p><p> </p><p>“Byleth…” He rubs a thumb across her cheekbone, searching for any indication as to the nature of her well being. Light pours into the cathedral, stinging his eyes and shadowing her face. He looks at the large stained glass work depicting the Goddess (thankful Ignatz had made a bid to maintain it for historical purposes) from which the light diffuses and he stills with realization. </p><p> </p><p>“...<em> sothis…” </em> she says, barely audible. The light dims from her eyes and is quickly replaced with tears.</p><p>“What ever is the matter, my love? What happened? Are you okay?” he asks, using a thumb to brush away the tears.</p><p>Byleth chuckles softly into his shoulder, caressing his neck to reassure him she is okay. “I heard her, Seteth, she–” she stops to laugh. </p><p>“I assure you I find this far more concerning than humorous, my dear. Please, tell me. I need to know I did not harm you.”</p><p>“No, I’m okay, darling. More than that.” She looks down, a deep blush erupting on her cheeks. “Sothis–-She’s quite annoyed with us.”</p><p>“<em>She? </em>” He heard her whisper it, but still he doubted. Not as big of a believer as many might think. </p><p>She merely nods. He exhales, the depth of Sothis speaking to her again weighing upon him. “But, She has not spoken with you since your merging. How is it-–wait, She is <em> annoyed </em> with us?”</p><p>“Yes,” Byleth says with a smile, tears still freely falling. Seteth wastes no time brushing them away. “Apparently we keep waking her from her slumber, so she...she…” she pauses to look him in the eye excitedly, a smile so big he is certain it has never graced her features before. “Seteth,” she says meaningfully.</p><p>His eyes go wide, brows furling in disbelief–-<em>but no! She–She has answered them! She heard them!  </em></p><p><em> Oh, no, She </em> <b> <em>heard</em> </b> <em> them.  </em></p><p><em> Nope, no! Banish that thought for later! </em> </p><p>“Byleth!” The tears of joy were now flowing from him as well. They embrace, they laugh, they kiss, they clumsily put the clothes back on to tredge back through the snow to their bed. They cuddle, both with a hand place over her womb until she falls asleep before him and he whispers as many words of loving worship as he can to her before sleep takes him as well.</p><p> </p><p>Seteth indeed, is a holy man through and through.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sothis is the equivalent of your neighbor banging on the walls for you and your partner to keep it down at 3am. "You want a baby!? FINE! TAKE IT AND SHUT UP"</p><p>Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! Follow me on twitter @fearlesswindy1</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>